


Mellifluous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [298]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have a date, but Gibbs forgot. Fortunately, Tony is there to remind him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/24/2000 for the word [mellifluous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/02/24/mellifluous).
> 
> mellifluous  
> sweetly or smoothly flowing; sweet-sounding:a mellifluous voice; mellifluous tones.  
> flowing with honey; sweetened with or as if with honey.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #024 Forget.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mellifluous

“Jethro?” Tony’s mellifluous voice called out as he walked through the door.

“Basement.” Gibbs hollered back.

Tony wandered down to the basement and stared at Gibbs in his USMC sweatshirt and jeans. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“Nope.” Gibbs grunted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Then why aren’t you ready?”

“I’m not going.” Gibbs stated to cover his forgetfulness over whatever plans he’d made with Tony.

Tony glared at Gibbs well aware of his tricks when he forgot something. “Yes, you are.” 

Tony dragged Gibbs away from the boat and upstairs to get changed. “Put on date night clothes at least, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
